Attack of the Akutabi Twins!
by ShadowFoxx15
Summary: Ameko and Renko explain how they came to be at Ouran. Collaborative piece by myself and drowningsiren. Nekozawa X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is a collaborative piece between myself and drowningsiren. We don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but we do own our OC's, Ameko and Renko.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Girls in School**

The host club was in full swing. All the hosts were present, except for two particular third-years.

"I wonder where Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai could be…." Tamaki mused out loud. All of the other hosts just shook their heads, having no idea of where the elder members had gone to.

Just then, the two in question walked into the room, Honey in the lead.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan!" He ran over to the blonde. "You won't believe what just happened to me and Takashi in class today!"

"Hm? What is it, Honey-sempai?"

Honey opened his mouth to answer, when both of the doors on the entrance to the music room were blown off of their hinges, leaving only a pair of silhouettes standing in the clearing smoke.

One of them seemed to be holding something in her hand, and the other had her foot in the air.

"Always aim for the weakest part of the door!" The silhouette with its foot in the air said in a feminine, and rather loud, voice.

"I still don't see why you used your foot. I had the battering ram right here, Ameko….." The other said in a bored voice.

"Silence! I just wanted to kick the door down!"

"So…..no B&E?"

"Hell no. I just wanted to kick down the door."

The smoke had almost totally cleared, and the two figures that the host club saw really, well, floored them.

The one who had kicked down the door, "Ameko" as she had been called, was wearing a tie-dyed shirt, its color a bright shade of amethyst. Slung across her back was a case for some kind of strange instrument. She also had on some baggy pants and sandals. Her glasses glinted with her triumph over the puny door.

The other was a bit more….dark. She wore a black hooded jacket that had cat ears built into the hood. It covered a plain white tank top, which was worn over a red plaid skirt, fishnet tights, and tall buckled boots. Her ears were covered with lots of silver piercings, and her eyes were heavily shadowed in a dark color, to draw attention to her emerald eyes.

"Maybe we should apologize, Ameko. We did just bust down someone's door for kicks." The dark girl said.

"What? Sorry Renko, I saw a butterfly."

The girl shook her head and turned towards the stunned crowd. "Sorry about that. It's our first day, and after three Grande sized coffees, Ameko can be a bit……overzealous."

Tamaki and the others stared at the battering ram still in the girl's black-clawed clutches. "You helped…."

The girl shook her head. "Of course I didn't." She smiled at the blonde boy. "You didn't see me actually hit the door, now did you? You just assumed that I did, because I have this in my hands. Shame on you for jumping to conclusions like that….you hurt my feelings….." The whole time, she was making elaborate hand gestures, to distract Tamaki while she disposed of evidence.

Kyoya spoke up. "May I ask what you ladies are doing here? Judging by your appearance, you don't attend Ouran…."  
Honey popped back up. "That's what I've been trying to tell you guys! They just transferred into our class!"

The dark dressed girl walked up to Kyoya and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure. My name is Renko Akutabi. That other girl is my sister, Ameko Akutabi." Then she did something surprising. She smiled. But as she pointed to the direction of her sibling, she noticed that said sibling was missing.

"OMG! Where did she go?!" The panicked hosts began forming a search party.

"Relax" Renko sighed, "If she attacks you, you can distract her with something shiny- or with strawberries… or if you happen to have a couple of homosexual guys who don't mind putting on a show just lying around……."

Hikaru and Karou took that as their cue, and immediately began putting on the moves.

But, Ameko wasn't paying attention to them….but, before the twins could get depressed, Renko shouted, "Omigod, Ameko! There's these two hot guys that are all over each other over here!"

"NANI?!" Her head snapped around, and she subsequently fell off of the chair she was sitting in to stare off into space. She let out a weak, pitiful "ow….."

Renko turned to Kyoya. "So, what exactly is this?"

"This? This is a host club, miss Renko."

"Ah. I was looking for the black magic club….."

Tamaki immediately took three big steps away from her. "A nice girl like you shouldn't be involved in such things!" He pointed his finger and yelled at the oddly dressed Renko.

Renko's eyes narrowed. "You dare to tell me what to do, mortal?"

All of a sudden, the sky went dark, and thunder and lightning filled the sky.

Tamaki tried to run, but there was no escaping the girl's wrath.

Renko dramatically pointed her finger at Tamaki. "I hereby curse you, Tamaki!"

Tamaki started screaming and ran for the nearest closet. An extremely convenient closet.

Suddenly a voice called out to the group. "Did I hear someone was looking for the black magic club…..?"

Renko turned towards the sound, and discovered a boy in a cloak with a puppet that looked like a cat on his hand.

"This girl was, Nekozawa-sempai." Kyoya addressed the man.

Nekozawa looked at Renko and walked over and took her hand. "My dear, your beauty surpasses that of shadows in the moonlight, your essence is like that of a curse, a curse that grips my heart and strangles me with the strength of the dark god himself….." He gently kissed her hand.

Everyone in the room went silent.

"That….." Renko began, "That was the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me……."

Everyone standing soon made contact to the floor. The shock of such a reaction pulsed through the club. Honey was the first to stand. "Didn't Renge-chan say…that occult terms were….bad?"

Suddenly a strange music echoed throughout the room. Their attention was called to the other girl, who was sitting on one of the coffee tables, strumming an aged sitar.

"Behold…" she called in a narrator-esque voice, "Two star-crossed lovers have finally met their destiny, heralding the age of Aquarious-" She was interrupted by an object that smacked her in the forehead.

Renko stood back up from her throw, obviously pleased with herself.

Ameko sat up, and grabbed the offending object. She examined the wooden cat. "It's so…….kyoot!" She then proceeded to hug the thing.

One of the twins looked at Renko with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think that's how you're supposed to use that…" they chorused. "Trust us, we know."

Renko retorted, "I wrote her name on the back first."

"No you didn't…" Her sister piped up. "You wrote 'strawberry pocky'…."

"Well, I couldn't have my sister have misfortune befall her, now could I?" She smiled. "That was the one I'm going to use to wipe strawberry pocky off of the face of the Earth."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Her sister fell to her knees in angst. "Not my pocky! Why, my sister, why?"

"That's what you get for being weird outside of the house."

* * *

**SF15:** Well, siren, that was our first chappy. Yay! XD

**ds:** I feel sorry for the pocky though………………….

**SF15:** .........................................You'll get over it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, and a cookie to all those who favorited! XD**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own OHSHC, but we own our OC's, Renko and Ameko.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Otaku?!**

Shortly after the incident with the two new girls, a familiar sound filled the air.

First, there was maniacal laughter, then the sound of a powerful motor rang through the room. A platform rose up from the floor.

A girl was on top of the platform, and she was staring at Renko and Ameko. "Who are you?"

Renko became very annoyed. "None of your business, loser."

Kyoya made the introductions. "Miss Ameko, Miss Renko, this is our manager, Renge."

Ameko looked up towards her. "So….you is basically their pimp?" She asked innocently.

The host club looked at her in shock. It was like the time Nekozawa's little sister, Kirimi had said that they were a "reverse harem".

Only Renko seemed unaffected by her sister's comment. "No, she's their boss, and they're her slaves."

Ameko shrugged. "Such is life."

Renko looked at her sister, confused. "I thought that was called 'marriage', sister dear…."

Tamaki had finally had enough. "Look here! I am the king of this host club!" He shouted, finger pointing at the two.

"More like the queen…." Renko muttered.

"Long live the queen!" Ameko yelled with a huge grin, throwing her arms in the air.

"Wow…this is just like in that manga I just read!" Renge cooed.

"Shut up, otaku." The twins snapped.

"Otaku?" Renko asked. "You call _that_ an otaku?"

"Yeah…."

Renko scoffed, while Ameko burst out into tears.

Renko pointed her finger at the twins menacingly. "_Don't_ lump us in with that poser."

"Why?! Why must we carry a stigma where ever we go?!" Ayame cried. "They didn't like us under the bridge, they didn't like us in the ghetto, and they don't like us here!" She sobbed.

"You used to live in a ghetto?" Tamaki asked.

Renko nodded. Since her sister was crying her eyes out, it fell to her to explain.

"Our family used to be flat broke. We were so poor; we couldn't afford to pay attention. But, even though we're rich now, Ameko still can't. That girl was dropped on her head when we were little, I'm sure of it…." She mulled this over for a minute. "Never mind. Anyways, we used to live in a shabby little apartment, and then we got kicked out of the projects because we were waging war on the cockroaches, and our neighbors began to complain about the constant battle cries and the fumes…"

"Devour the toast and die with honor!" Ameko interjected.

"Yeah. That was the one that got the most complaints….anyways, we lived under a bridge for a while, where we had to survive by fighting hobos for food…"

"And the entertainment of the masses, don't forget that!" Ameko punched the air. "I could've been a contender!" She yelled.

"…then our dad got lucky and he actually sold an artwork he made out of Jack Daniel labels and hobo's blood, and we moved into a middle-class apartment. Then mom, who always had a good nose for smells, burst onto the perfume scene, and we made millions practically overnight. So, we bought a mansion, and we transferred here."

"Mommy's a perfume maker, and Daddy's an eccentric artist." Ameko grinned.

After hearing all of this, the host club stared at them with shock and horror etched onto their faces.

"So…you're poor, like Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, earning a glare from the girl in the process.

"Didn't you hear me?" Renko asked, annoyed. "We're not poor anymore."

"I can afford to buy manga now…" Ameko's eyes glittered with happiness.

"Otaku…" The twins muttered to themselves.

"You didn't notice earlier?" Renko asked sweetly.

"I got my own library now!" Ameko yelled, completely oblivious to the flow of the conversation.

Renko checked her watch. "Uh oh. I'm late for my meeting of the Black Magic Club. If you'll excuse me…." She walked out the door, and left the host club to suffer with her sister.

Haruhi, who had decided to stay out of this, served Ameko some tea.

Ameko stared at her intently for a moment.

"What is it…?" Haruhi looked a bit freaked out by the sudden attention.

A grin spread across Ameko's face.

"You're a girl, aren't you?"

* * *

**SF15: **Wow, we're updating fast, aren't we?

**ds: **I'm sorry, what?

**SF15:** …..you saw a shiny, didn't you?

**ds: **…..yes.


End file.
